I'll Always Be There For You
by jj2629
Summary: a story staring Bosco and my oc Dru. Dru is a tough ass cop who does a lot of work undercover. but when Dru moves to the 55 things are going to get alot harder for her. will she be able to survive the 55?
1. Intro

Ok this is just an intro to what im planning to do. Im going to try to write a story staring Bosco and my original character Dru (Drucilla Titus). Dru is a tough ass cop who does a lot of work undercover. She seems hard on the outside but when it comes down to it you know that she'll always have your back and that on the inside she's really a caring, loyal, and trustworthy individual (just as I pictured Bosco's perfect match to be). Im starting off at the beginning of the show right back in season one where in the first episode Dru gets transferred to the 55th and meets everybody. Right off the bat Bos and Dru are going to hit it off but im going to work up to them actually getting together in the future. Im not going to be writing about every episode but mostly the major ones that affected Bosco and how Dru was there to help him through it, first as a friend but then something more, and add a few events of my own. If everything works out it should be a romance, but hear in lies the problem. Im a rookie at this so some of the more romantic scenes are going to be hard for me. So im asking you, kind reader, if you have any skill at writing romances I would love your help in writing them, or give me some pointers or even if anyone wants to, and they can write a tasteful PG13 "love scene" (Im thinking along the lines of something that you would actually see on the show), it would be a big help to me if they could write me one and send it to me (Ill be setting up a email address especially for this purpose) Ill read it over and if I think its good ill post it and ill make sure to give the writer the credit they deserve. Now I wont need one right away, but Ill be sure to say when Ill need one and post my email address so they can be sent to me. However if I don't get any responses I'll try to make due. It wont be the end of the world or anything, I just don't know if they'll be any good. I thank everyone in advance for reading and helping me with this story. If you think I should go ahead with this plan please review and tell me to do so. If there's no interest then there's not much point in writing this. And for future reference, reviews make the updates come faster so keep them coming.


	2. Chapter 1

(I don't own anything)

Chapter 1

"You know most kids grow up"

"Yeah I know, but you get used to it. Thanks Sul" Faith said laughing.

"IF WERE GOING TO GO LETS GO!" Bosco screamed at her from the other side of their car.

"Later Sully" Faith laughed as she got in the car. As they drove off Bosco looked back to see the kid he just chased 5 blocks giving him the finger from the safety of Sully' car. Needless to say this set him off.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU MOTHER F-"his words were downed out by the sound of a car horn.

"Calm down Bos you going to give your self a heart attack"

"Did you see what that jagoff just did?"

"Let it go Bos"

Bosco let out a huff and turned to look out the window, Faith smiled and tried to hold in a laugh at his childishness.

After a moment of silence Fath couldn't take it anymore, so to break the silence she said "So did you hear about the new narcotics detective coming here today? They say she's one of the best."

Bosco's head immediately turned around to look at his partner,

"She?"

"Yeah Bos 'she'. As in a female, as in the other half of the human population besides males."

"I knew we were getting a new detective I just didn't know she was a girl. You say she's starting today?"

"Yup, but they're not going to get her to do any undercover work until she gets used to life here."

"Undercover? She's working undercover?"

"Apparently she was chosen to be apart of this special project in LA where they teach cops to be criminals, and whatever stuff they get in raids (money, drugs, cars, whatever) they then used that to make them look like real criminals. Once they got the image then they starts making a name for themselves, work there way up the food chain and catch the big time drug lords. Long story short the project was a success so they sent the trainees out to different houses to help out the cops there."

"Sounds dangerous."

"Yeah I know you'd never catch me going something like that."

Faith pulled into a intersection as the light turned red. Looking at the clock she said,

"Look im beat and we only have 35 minutes left to our shift, lets just stay off the radar until then. When we get back to the house we'll introduce ourselves . That sound ok to you?"

"Are you kidding? That's the best thing I've heard all day." Bosco said with a smile as the light turned green.

So What did ya think?

To: faithwithboscoforever,

I respect what your saying and Faith will be a big part of the story as Bosco's best friend. This is just my opnion and I know that many people disagree with me but I don't think that Bosco and Fath would make a good couple. She's more of a mother to him then anything else. She's always getting him out of trouble and telling him what to do. I just can't see them together. The character I created, Dru, seems to be more of his kind of girl. Anyway thank you for your support and you review and thank you for offering to help I think im going to need it.

JJ


	3. Chapter 2

55 David pulled into the station house and Bosco and Faith got out taking their belongings with them. They walked to the locker room in the back where they were greeted by Sully and Davis.

"Hey guys. What's up?" Bosco called.

"Just got back from the hospital. Did you hear about Jerry getting shot?" Sully replied.

"The paramedic?" Asked Faith.

"Yeah. Him, Doc and the new kid responded to a call, they stared to head up the stairs when this guy just opened fire on him."

"Damn." Said Bosco. "Is he ok?"

"He's in surgery now"

"We should go over there tomorrow, see if there's anything we can do." Said Bosco as he finished changing out of his uniform. "So guys did you meet the new girl yet?"

Davis can out of the washroom saying, "Naw not yet."

"Do you know where she is?"

"She most likely spent the whole day in the bosses office filling in forms" Said Sully.

Faith finally came out of the female area of the locker room and said, "Well maybe we should go find her. Im half interested in meeting her. It'll be nice to not be the only girl around."

Bosco was putting his things in a bag, he had a grin on his face, "Im more interested in finding out what she looks like."

"Why doesn't that surprise me." Faith responded. She was putting her hair back and looking at him in the mirror as he made a face at her while he thought she couldn't see him.

Just then the door opened and she walked in. Right away Bosco and Davis's mouths hit the floor. She had shoulder length brown hair, she had a small frame but you could tell that she was well toned, defiantly not the helpless type. She was wearing a tight black long sieve top, with the selves rolled up to just below her elbow, and tight low rise jeans that showed just a little of her firm middle. All around she was hot, but despite all that the one thing that stopped Bosco dead in his tracks, surprising enough, was her eyes. She had the most beautiful dark eyes he had ever seen. He thought she looked like an actress. She seemed out of place working here, when she could easily be making millions of dollars being on the cover of magazines.

Bosco was lost in his thoughts, there was no sound, he could see peoples mouths moving but no noise came out. Everything was in slow motion. All he could focus on was the woman in from of him who was now smiling at Faith as she talked to her and shook her hand.

'She has the most beautiful smile' Bosco thought, he felt as if he was in a dream.

That was until he heard Faith call his name.

So what did you think? Review!!

To: CarlyBabes1234 - Thank you for your support. If you have any suggestions or anything that you think will make this story better don't be afraid to tell me. Im writhing this for you guys as well as myself (I too am tired of the Bosco/Faith stories). Thank you so much for your review. Nothing brings me more joy.

To: ArodLoverus2001 - Hope you like the chapter. If you have any suggestions don't hesitate to tell me. Thank you for your review. Please keep them coming and I'll keep the chapters coming.

JJ


	4. Chapter 3

I know it's been like a year since I updated but all I can say is I'm sorry and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

"Bos? BOS? You there?" Faith was looking at him with one raised eyebrow.

"What?"

Faith leaned in towards Bosco so she wouldn't be heard by anyone else, "Jeez Bos you wouldn't know if you never saw a woman before."

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" Bosco asked trying his best to act innocent. Unfortunately Faith wasn't buying it.

"Never mind," Faith laughed, "Drucilla Titus, Bosco. Bosco, Drucilla Titus"

"Just call me Dru, I hate my full name,"

"Yeah I know that feeling," Bosco replied as he shook the hand she offered. "So do you know who you'll be riding with?"

"Yeah the boss set me up to ride with Sully and Davis for a few weeks then hopefully I'll get my own car. Hey can one of you guys show me where I can find an empty locker, I got to put my stuff away before I start tomorrow?"

"Oh yeah sure I'll show you where you can find one" Faith, happily, offered.

'I guess she's happy that she's not the only girl around here anymore. She has someone she can "girl talk" with,' Bosco thought to himself. He almost laughed out loud at the though of Faith girl talking. Sometimes, when she's really mad, she scares even him.

Davis walked over to stand beside Bosco and crossed his arms as the two men watched the pair of women head to the back of the locker room. When he was sure they would not be able to hear him he said to Bosco, "So, what do you think of the new girl?"

"Nice." He answered as a smile grew on his face, it almost matched the one that was already on Davis'.

Sully's gruff voice interrupted whatever thoughts that were going through the two officers heads, "Are you two going home or are you going to stand there smiling like a couple of teenagers?"

The two turned to see Sully walking through the locker room door.

"Sully your not going anywhere man I'm your ride home!" Davis called. He then turned to Bosco and said, "Tomorrow looks like it's going to be a good day, I get the spend the shift in a car with her. And who knows maybe after that…."

"You don't have a chance Davis."

"I have more of a chance then you do Bosco."

"Oh is that so?"

"Yes it is" Davis said.

"And what makes you say that?" Bosco asked as Davis gathered his things and headed to the door.

"Because," He said as he opened the door, "there is no way a woman would pick a loud, little hothead like you over me." He joked as he left to catch up with Sully.


	5. Note

Ok readers I'm having trouble remembering the main events of the show, if anyone can help me please let me know. I'm mostly looking for things that happened at the begining of the show right now, like the first or even second season stuff. Thanks!


	6. Chapter 4

The next day Dru sat in the back of 55 Charlie listening to Sully and Davis as they talked.

"So how long have you two been partners?" She asked.

"About a week," Sully replied, "I don't know what the boss was thinking giving me two newbies, and don't think I'm not going to have a long talk with him about this."

Davis and Dru both laughed.

"So Dru how long have you been a cop?" Davis asked her.

"About 5 years. I used to work undercover for the 25." She answered.

"And when…"Davis was about to ask her something else but he was cut off by Sully slamming on the breaks just in time to miss a blue car that ran the light in front of them.

"What the hell!" Sully shouted. He turned on the lights and shouted at Davis to call in a pursuit.

They chased the car through the streets causing more then a few close calls as they cut in front of other cars. The car lead them to an empty street where Sully was able to pull up next to it. He then cut the wheel over hard catching the right back bumper of the car and causing the driver to lose control. The car swerved left and right, Sully had to pull back to avoid being hit. Suddenly the car took a sharp left running into a barbed wire fence and crashing into the ocean. Sully stopped the car and the three cops jumped and ran to the small cliff that the car had fallen over.

"I don't see any movement!" Dru shouted.

"I'm going in" Davis stated. Dru ran after him, before she dove under water she could hear Sully's voice calling for backup and a bus over the radio.

The water was freezing and cloudy but she could make out he cars tail lights. She finally found the back of the car and felt around until she found the back door. She tried the door but couldn't open it, she felt around the ground until she felt a rock and using it she smashed the doors window. She found Davis already inside helping a woman and her child in the back seats get out. She also noticed that the drivers door was open but there was on driver to be seen. She quickly moved to the shrinking air bubble in the back of the car.

"Where's the driver?" She asked Davis.

"I think be bailed out." Davis answered. Suddenly the woman started shouting.

"Oh God my husband! My husband!"

"Were is he?" Davis asked.

"In the trunk!"

"I'll handle this Davis you get him!" Dru yelled. Davis nodded then disappeared underwater.

Dru quickly removed the child's seat belt and pulled her from the car. She swan as fast as she could to the surface. As soon as her head broke the water she shouted for Sully, he ran up to her and took the child in his arms. Dru the took another deep breath and dove under. When she returned to the car she found that the air bubble was now gone and the woman was trying frantically to get out but her leg was trapped. Dru grabbed the woman's arms and with their combined strength they were able to free her and bring her safely to the surface where Sully helped them to shore.

By the time the reached land the bus had arrived and the paramedics were already working on the child. Doc ran over to them and began helping the woman.

As she tried to catch her breath Dru asked "Where's Davis?"

"He never came up yet." Sully told her.

"I'm going back" Dru said but before she reached the water Davis's head appeared. Dru and Sully swam over and helped him carry the man who appeared to not be breathing.

Once everyone was out of the water Sully, Davis and Dru leaned against their car catching their breath and watched as the paramedics work on the family. The woman and her child appeared to be fine, but the husband never made it. Doc called them over saying that they should hear what the woman was saying.

"This man came out of nowhere and hit my husband and put him in the car," she was crying now, her eyes on her husband, "he said that he would kill us if we brought attention to ourselves."

"Maim can you describe the man for us?" Sully asked her in a soft voice. She nodded and described the man for him as best she could.

"Don't worry we'll get him." He told her.

Sully walked towards the car with Davis and Dru following him. Sully turned to Dru and said, "Hell of a first day."


End file.
